


Noblesse Oblige

by conqueringwill



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Corruption, Kinda, M/M, Nobility, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Political Alliances, Porn With Plot, of the political sort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conqueringwill/pseuds/conqueringwill
Summary: "'Noblesse oblige.' The principle that nobility must go beyond what is expected of them, and take on all duties and costs for their people. It was a virtue that Katzelia spent much of his time extolling and, indeed, embodying. However, he now found himself cursing it, as a seemingly absurd diplomatic agreement took place right before his eyes."





	Noblesse Oblige

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't believe this is going to be my first granblue fic
> 
> and that this is going to be the first katzelia /and/ haaselia fic on the archive as a whole
> 
> wild
> 
> "what even gave you this idea" i saw art on rule34.paheal and i was like "oh he's super fuckable"
> 
> chapter 1 isn't nsfw, but the rest will be

_ Noblesse oblige.  _ The principle that nobility must go beyond what is expected of them, and take on all duties and costs for their people. It was a virtue that Katzelia spent much of his time extolling and, indeed, embodying. However, he now found himself cursing it, as a seemingly absurd diplomatic agreement took place right before his eyes.

Many years ago, Katzelia and his sister, Haaselia, were exiled from their empire of Galgenia by the imperial court. They had been on to the court’s illegal activities, namely, child trafficking and experimentation, but couldn’t put a stop to them before being exiled. Consequently, the misdeeds grew even more brazen; perhaps twice as many children now went missing each week, yet the court did not even pretend to care about stopping or covering up the incidents.

To the north was the Skavolya empire. As a cold, mountainous nation, populated by draphs, it relied primarily on trading its natural deposits of platinum and iridium to import food. Its primary partner in this trade was Galgenia, often to the chagrin of the court. For years, they had campaigned for more favorable terms; however, Katzelia and Haaselia had never allowed them to renegotiate, fearing that they would be overly cruel to the empire completely reliant on them for food. But now that they were out of the picture, the court could do exactly as had been feared, gouging Skavolya for all it had. Prices skyrocketed tenfold in the span of days.

Skavolya found itself in dire economic straits within a matter of months, with the country’s entire mining throughput being devoted to feeding its people and little else. Their growth, both economic and cultural, was brought to a complete standstill. At the mercy of the Galgenian court, there was little they could do but hope for a miracle. 

Their miracle would come, some years into their suffering, in the form of the exiled royals. They sought an audience with the empress of Skavolya, bearing a plot to restore their empire to its former glory; furthermore, they could even put an end to the heinous crimes of the Galgenian court, the existence of which had caused all of their problems. Their plot was simple: beneath Galgenia lies a network of poorly surveilled tunnels, with a vast number of entry points - including one on the edge of Skavolya, long neglected but still operational. It would be easy enough to sneak a strike force through the tunnels and ambush the court. Katzelia and Haaselia would guide the army through the tunnels and into the palace, requesting nothing in return but being allowed to retake control of their nation themselves.

Honest though this offer was, it felt too good to be true, and the empress made this known.

“How do I know you will honor your word, and not simply continue the exploitation of my people?” She sternly intoned, looking down from her throne at the twin harvins.

Haaselia, the better negotiator of the two, had formed her response long before Katzelia had even come up with his first sentence, and so she spoke, calm and earnest. “What would convince you, empress? We are fully committed to our plan, no matter the cost.”

“Prove your loyalty, and I will be convinced. I will not tell you how; I will approve anything that I think is sufficient.” Her tone had not changed, stern and critical.

This gave Haaselia pause. She was not immediately sure what they could do to prove their loyalty, but a thought came to her after a moment. It was risky, not to mention possibly humiliating... but she didn’t see any other options. Hesitantly, she spoke, sharing her idea. “We could be... personal servants to you and your court, for... however long is necessary to prove ourselves.” The prospect didn’t thrill her, and she could see Katzelia do a double-take at the suggestion, but she couldn’t come up with any better ideas.

To her relief (or perhaps horror), the empress smiled, and even let out a chuckle. It was low and humorless, most accurately described as predatorial. “One month.”

Haaselia gulped. One month was far longer than she had expected, and the look in the empress’s eyes was nothing short of frightening. She was hungry, and it was immediately clear exactly what kind of servitude they would be busying themselves with for the next month. Nevertheless, finding herself backed into a corner, she acquiesced. “That... will be acceptable.” Then, she turned to her brother, with a palliative smile. “You’ll also accept these terms, brother, won’t you?”

Katzelia was petrified. He couldn’t believe what had just happened, or how quickly their gracious offering had turned into this perilous situation. Even though the empress’s gaze was fixed on his sister, he imagined that many of her underlings would gaze upon him with the same ravenous desire. With every fiber of his being, he wanted to refuse... but the words stuck in his throat, as if he knew he couldn’t. 

Haaselia sensed his hesitation and whispered into his ear. “It will be okay. For the kingdom.” Her tone was sad, almost resigned, but still with the determination to see their plan through.

It was at this time that Katzelia’s personal motto, his motivation to serve his people, ran through his mind.  _ Noblesse oblige.  _ He cursed himself his selflessness; yet, despite his great fear, he knew that he had to continue upholding his principles. Now, more than ever, he needed to steel his resolve and prepare for the worst. With a deep breath, he spoke, his conviction as wavering as his tone. “I... accept these terms, empress. We’re at your command for the next month.”

The empress’s smile widened into a wicked grin. “Then you will come with me. Katzelia, you will be deposited in the servants’ quarters. They will decide how they want to use your services. And you, Haaselia... you will come to my private quarters. Understood?” Without seeking an answer to her question, she spun on her heel and started out of the throne room through the door at her left. Hesitantly, they followed close behind. After a few meters that felt arduously long, she opened a large door on the right side of the hall. “Wait,” she commanded, pointing at Haaselia. She firmly grabbed Katzelia’s hand, dragging him into the servants’ quarters.

“Attention, servants!” She boomed, drawing the attention of every occupant of the room. The space bordered on cavernous, housing a few dozen beds and various communal amenities. Each bed was occupied by a male draph, clad in the casual wear they were permitted when off duty. When she saw every head in the room pointed at her, she continued, lifting Katzelia’s entire body into the air. “You all have a servant of your own for the next month. He will answer to any and all of you. Do with him whatever you please.”

Katzelia flushed deeply with embarrassment, both at how easily he was rendered helpless in the air and at what he expected to happen as soon as the empress left the room. He could see the servants’ muscles in every bit of their exposed skin, and even through their clothing. He was, figuratively and soon-to-be-literally, fucked. With that, the empress dropped him, walked out, and slammed the door shut, locking it with a click.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well! that was fun, wasn't it
> 
> sorry to blueball you, i hope you don't mind waiting
> 
> by the way: haaselia will not be mentioned beyond this chapter, i can't write f/f scenes in any capacity
> 
> sorry about that
> 
> hopefully i don't forget to keep going with this fic
> 
> twitter - @somniloquizing


End file.
